The goal of the proposed U54 RCTR grant is to assure that the RMATRIX-II infrastructure supports the further development of the Community of (clinical and translational health disparities) Investigators in Hawaii. Specifically, the aimsare to: (1) Foster clinical and translational health disparities research; (2) Build institutional and community research synergy; and (3) Advance the career development and mentoring of health disparities investigators. Overall, RMATRIX-II will provide an integrated research infrastructure that is connected with various University units, RTRN sites, and the grass-roots community in Hawaii. RMATRIX-II will address these aims as follows: Specific Aim 1: RMATRIX-II will provide tools (e.g., pilot projects and integrated research Cores) to foster clinical and translational health disparities research by investigators with skills in basic, clinical and polic research. Specific Aim 2: RMATRIX-II will foster collaborations and partnerships among disciplines, departments and/or schools/colleges of UHM, between institutions and with the community. Specific Aim 3: RMATRIX-II will foster career development and mentorship using synergistic research cores and a Navigator program to develop junior investigators, especially those with an interest in community based participatory research.